


Widows who look like that...

by GoingInMotions



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan is Cloaca Maxima, Negan is an automatic warning (Walking Dead), Shane and Negan like hot widows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingInMotions/pseuds/GoingInMotions
Relationships: Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh





	Widows who look like that...




End file.
